To Feel You
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Alice and Bella are in love. Alice has found a way to spend Bella warmth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I want an Alice though, *sighs*

A/N: Well, this obviously is because girls do it better. And seriously how did Edward never think of this?

That's Right, because Bella and Alice are the soul mates!

First Twilight story ever. Reviews would be AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>To Feel You<strong>

Alice turns to Bella, who is currently looking down at herself wondering if this outfit, this dress, is really her, at all.

Taking in the skeptical look on Bella's face Alice has to smile. Seeing Bella like this fills her with warmth, adoration and love, she, for so long, had not know or dared to hope she could ever feel. And for a brief moment she mourns that she will never know if being in love, so deep in love, feels different for a human.

Alice promises herself in this moment that she will never let Bella forget how special she is to her. And that she will never stop watching out for Bella's best interests, not just her own.

_Love cannot be selfish Alice, _she tells herself, _if it comes to that, to you putting your intere_sts, _your well-being above hers, you will have to break it of. _

They have promised each other to not talk about turning anyone into anything for the next eight years. Unless something extrem happens. "You are young Bella, we have so much time, and I don't want you to have regrets, to hate me one day. I could not bare that," Alice had told Bella, and Bella had simply moved to kiss her deep and resting their foreheads together a moment later promised to take the time, to learn more about what it means to be human, and what it is she would give up.

_Ther is nothing I would not give up for you my love,_ Bella had thought all the while listenig to Alice. _I hope that will never change. _

Alice reaches out and gently cups Bella's cheek with her right hand.

Bella loses herself for a moment in the gentle touch, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Turning away from the full-length mirror they are both standing in front of and to face her lover standing right next to her instead, Bella finds herself humming in appreciation.

Alice in a loving motion guides Bella's chin up.

As Bella opens her eyes again they meet Alice's instantly.

"I love you. You can wear jeans and a washed out shirt to the dinner with my family, you know, if it makes you feel more like yourself. All I want is for us to be together. Forever, if that is what you want as well. I want to see you happy more than anything."

"I love _you_," Bella replies with a soft smile. "There is no one I would rather spend my forever with."

The brightness of Alice's smile in response has Bella take the two steps still separating them.

Alice's clothes brushing against her skin are warm and so soft. And even her lover's touch, is cold anymore only at first contact.

"How do you do that?" Bella asks gaze wide, open and loving.

"You know I dress so you have something warm and comfortable to feel," Alice replies smiling softly. And yes, it is true, Alice started this right after they met.

"And your touch how is it…"

Alice interrupts her, nodding, hand still on Bella's cheek when she adds, "The tingling touch?"

"Yes, how, what…," Bella says waiting eagerly for an answer.

"You know how fast we can move, I…um," Alice is blushing now.

"Please, tell me," Bella says, eyes darkening with lust and hunger for more of that feeling all over her body again, like two nights ago when with feather light touches they had first made love. And there had been so much warmth. Warmth Bella had never expected but loved and lost herself in completely, in Alice's arms.

"To you it feels like I am holding your cheek, and my touch feels warm, because I actually am moving my skin in very small circling movements along yours all this time, creating friction, and warmth."

"That is why your touches tingle but when we kiss it still feels cold." Bella pieces it together.

"Yes, whenever I concentrate completely on the feel of your skin on mine I cannot keep up those ministrations. I cannot kiss you and give up so much of feeling you, of just feeling you. I love you."

"I love _you_."

There is nothing cold on either girls' insides left with the deep kiss that follows.


End file.
